


A Problem That We Can Fix

by a7r0p0s



Series: Pizza Pie Love [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Delivery Driver, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a7r0p0s/pseuds/a7r0p0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy comes home after Raleigh exiled him from the house for the night. Chuck's car is still in the driveway. He really doesn't feel like seeing his brother naked today, let alone the kid his brother's gone all googly-eyed for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Problem That We Can Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place almost immediately following "... That's Amore"

Yancy entered the house making as much noise as possible, stamping his feet and slamming the door, throwing his bag to the ground (there wasn't anything breakable in there anyway).

“FAIR WARNING TO ALL THOSE POSSIBLY CURRENTLY ENGAGED IN SEXUAL RELA-oh,” He stopped suddenly as he entered the living room and found Chuck, eyes wide like a doe caught in the hi-beams, staring at him from the couch. Chuck was shirtless, but luckily covered from the waist down by a pair of dark blue flannel pajama pants ( _Raleigh's_ pajama pants, no less), and he held a remote control for the DVD player in his hand. A movie, what looked like some trashy giant robot action movie (Probably just a transformers wannabe, Yancy thought), was paused on screen. Raleigh was nowhere to be found until his voice carried out from the kitchen as he emerged.

“Why the fuck are you yelling?” He gave Yancy a look that almost perfectly conveyed the words ' _really_ , dude?' before making his way to the couch and handing the still slightly bewildered, but mostly sort of amused, Chuck a bowl of popcorn. Raleigh was also absent shirt and wearing flannel pajama pants.

“You're not having sex.”

Chuck and Raleigh both paused and looked at Yancy flatly. Raleigh tilted his head ever so slightly.

“Really? I couldn't tell. Chuck, Yancy says we're not having sex right now, just in case you didn't notice.” He gave the news to Chuck with a serious face, and Chuck covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his snort-laugh.

Yancy rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean- I just saw the car out there and figured if he was still here there was probably funny business going on. I was trying to announce my arrival to avoid embarrassment in case you two were going at it on the couch or something.”

“Nope, just a movie marathon.”

“Clearly.”

Raleigh grinned and rolled his eyes (it made him look just like Yancy when he did that, Chuck noticed) and started to walk away.

“I'm gonna go to the bathroom now.” Chuck made a noise of acknowledgment and took a handful of popcorn, shoving as much of it as he could manage into his mouth.

Yancy took off his coat and set it on a chair, and Chuck looked over at him.

“You can join us if you want. It's not like, a date thing.” He spoke through his partially chewed mouthful of popcorn.

Yancy shrugged.

“Nah, doesn't really seem like my kind of movie. I will steal some popcorn though.” He came over and plopped down next to Chuck, reaching over and pulling out a handful of popcorn for himself, popping a few pieces into his mouth at a time. “Raleigh never could do movies without popcorn. What a weirdo.”

Chuck laughed at this. Yancy waited a few more beats before speaking again.

“He likes you.”

Chuck stilled.

“I... like to think he does.”

Yancy shook his head.

“No, I mean he likes you a lot. He's not even trying to hide his scars from you. That doesn't happen, man. Not for almost anyone. That means you're special, you make him feel comfortable in his own skin.” He fixed a meaningful glare on Chuck. “Don't ask him about the scars. Ever. If he wants you to know, you'll know, but don't ask. You _let_ him tell you when _he's_ ready. Got it?” Chuck swallowed. “You're a good guy as far as I can tell, and it's pretty obvious you're both in this for more than just a quick fuck, but he's still my little brother and there are things in his past that can still break him. If you fuck up and hurt him, I'll beat your sorry little ginger ass so hard your days and your nights will both be full of stars for the rest of your life.” He got up suddenly and walked around to the back of the couch. He put a hand on Chuck's shoulder.

“I really do like you though, kid. I want you to stay, and I want you both to be happy, and he's happier with you now than I've seen him in a while, so please don't fuck this up. For all of us.”

He walked away to the stairs just as Raleigh walked back out of the bathroom and past him. He gave Raleigh a slap to the back of the head as they passed each other, to which Raleigh responded with a quick kick backwards that landed on Yancy's butt. Raleigh half-jogged his way back to the couch and settled in pressed up against Chuck's side. Chuck had schooled his face from the shock it had displayed in reaction to Yancy, and he was now just smiling a little as he watched Raleigh.

“What were you and Yancy talking about? He was wearing his 'I just scored a sick burn' face when he was walking away.” Chuck shook his head dismissively.

“I told him he could stay out here and watch it with us and he was just making fun of our giant robot movies.” Raleigh huffed a laugh.

“Wow, what a douche.”

Chuck shook his head.

“Nah, I like Yancy. His taste in movies just sucks.” Raleigh nodded in agreement at this.

“True enough. Now come on, let's get this going.” He grabbed the remote from Chuck's lap and hit play.

**Author's Note:**

> Yancy doesn't remember the name of the film, but he remembers it sounded like some sort of Hawaiian gay porn.  
> Also, yes, Raleigh has scars in this 'verse (they're not the geometric lines and junk like from the movie, but they're in the same place and they're pretty significantly sized). Yes I have a reason for them planned out already, and I have for a while. You'll find out eventually.  
> Title is taken from the Minus The Bear song "The Fix" if you were wondering.


End file.
